Ein unmöglich schönes Weihnachten
by Trory
Summary: Sie liebt Weihnachten zumindest tat sie das früher einmal. Dieses wohlige Gefühl beim Gedanken an Schnee oder einen Weihnachtsbaum ist verschwunden. Zuviel ist passiert, aber dann begegnet sie ihm. Diesem Mann der sie einfach so in seinen Bann zieht...
1. Chapter 1: Einsam – oder doch nicht?

Vorgaben:

Ich will...  
- AU story  
- Schokolade soll vorkommen (egal in welchem Zusammenhang)  
- Mistelzweig  
- Weihnachtsgeschenke für Buffy und Spike

Ich will kein(e)...  
- Anya/Xander Streit  
- Dawn

Mein "Wenn möglich"-Wunsch ist es eine Buffy/Spike Story zu lesen.

Mein "Auf gar keinen Fall"-Joker: ich möchte auf keinen Fall eine Buffy/Angel Story.

* * *

**Ein unmöglich schönes Weihnachten**

1. Kapitel – Einsam – oder doch nicht?

Nachdenklich stand Buffy Summers vor ihrem Wohnzimmerfenster und sah in Gedanken versunken hinaus. Es war Weihnachten. Noch nicht ganz. Aber in gut einer Woche würde es soweit sein. New York hatte sich schon auf diese Zeit eingestellt. Alles war weiß und mit Schnee bedeckt. Sie liebte diese Jahreszeit. Sehr sogar. Auch wenn ihre Liebe zu diesem Fest in den Jahren an Bedeutung verloren hatte, so liebte sie Weihnachten immer noch.

Besonders liebte sie es durch das Weihnachtliche New York zu wandern. Alles war dann so anders. Die Leute waren nicht weniger freundlich als auch an den anderen Tagen des Jahres, aber für sie war es anders. Die Weihnachtsmärkte waren für sie etwas besonders. Glühwein und dazu ein paar Lebkuchen. Der Gedanke daran erwärmte ihr Herz. Und doch fühlte sich ihr Herz verdammt klein und leer an.

Etwas fehlte. Etwas, dass diese wunderbare Zeit für sie perfekt machte. Als Kind war alles perfekt gewesen. Doch irgendwann hatte die Realität Buffy Summers erwischt und Weihnachten war nicht mehr das selbe. Ein Mann. Jemand der sie liebte. Genau das war das fehlende Puzzelteil. Aber das war etwas,was sie nicht bekam. _Gemein. Das Leben ist wirklich gemein,_ dachte sie und legte ihre rechte Hand auf die kalte Fensterscheibe.

Die Scheibe war kalt, und ihr Handabdruck war nun dort zu sehen. Seufzend schloss sie die Augen und wünschte sich das dieses Weihnachten etwas anders sein könnte. Nur irgendetwas! Sie liebte New York und ihr neues Leben hier, aber es war nicht so wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie war einsam. Verdammt einsam und das seit ein paar Jahren. Inzwischen tat ihr Herz fast nicht mehr weh. Vielleicht lag es an der Kälte die ihr Herz gefangen genommen hatte?

Das war gut möglich. Ihr Leben war nie leicht gewesen. Vermutlich würde es das auch nie sein. Die Scheidung ihrer Eltern als sie gerade einmal 8 Jahre alt gewesen war...dies war der Anfang vom Ende gewesen. Heute wusste sie das. Es hatte ein viel zu großes Loch in ihrem Herzen hinterlassen. Sie war doch noch so jung gewesen und verstand einfach nicht warum ihre Eltern nicht mehr zusammen leben konnten und warum sich nun alles verändern musste.

Zwar hatte ihre Mutter versucht es ihr zu erklären. Aber sie war jung und stur gewesen. Gut, stur war sie heute immer noch, aber damals war sie naiv gewesen. Verdammt naiv. Auf das Weihnachtsfest im nächsten Jahr hatte sie sich nicht gefreut. Zuviel Angst hatte sie davor gehabt was nun anders sein würde. Zuerst hatte sie bei ihrem Papa gefeiert und seine neue Freundin kennen gelernt. Das war ein Schock für sie gewesen.

Hank Summers hatte eine neue Freundin die gerade mal 22 Jahre geworden war und schien sich nicht mehr für seine Tochter zu interessieren. Die kleine Buffy war davon verärgert gewesen und hatte fast den ganzen Abend geweint. Dann hatte ihr „Bunny" auch noch erklärt, dass es den Weihnachtsmann gar nicht geben würde und das sie doch endlich damit aufhören sollte so bescheuert rumzuschreien und das ihr Daddy sie auch nicht lieben würde.

Krach. An diesem Abend war ihre Welt zusammengebrochen. Für immer. Anders konnte man es nicht beschreiben. Dieses blutjunge Weib erzählte einem kleinen weinenden Kind das es keinen Weihnachtsmann gab. Buffy war am Ende. Sie hatte Weihnachten immer so geliebt und war brav gewesen. Immerhin wollte sie den Weihnachtsmann ja nicht verärgern! Die Geschenke waren immerhin ein sehr schöner Pluspunkt zum brav sein...

Danach hatte sie nur noch zu ihrer Mama gewollt. Joyce war entsetzt über das gewesen was sie erfahren hatte. In diesem Jahr hatte die kleine Buffy Weihnachten verschlafen und war dann mit roten Augen in die Küche gekommen und hatte ihren Wunschzettel für den Weihnachtsmann demonstrativ verbrannt – zum Ärger ihrer Mutter auf dem Boden. Der Teppich an dieser Stelle hatte nun ein Brandloch.

Eine kleine Träne rollte über die Wange der nun 25 jährigen Buffy und sie seufzte laut. Oh Gott wie sie diese Erinnerung doch hasste! Ja sie hasste sie wirklich sehr. Aber zum anderen gehörte sie zu ihrem Leben. Vielleicht wäre ihr Leben anders verlaufen wenn ihr die bescheuerte Bunny damals nicht gesagt hätte,dass es keinen Weihnachtsmann gab? Aber das konnte sie nicht wissen...

Das Wetter schien in diesem Moment schlechter zu werden. Der Himmel über New York war inzwischen sehr dunkel geworden und der Schnee fiel in immer dickeren Flocken vom Himmel. Der Schnee löste immer noch ein bestimmtes Gefühl in ihrem Magen aus. Ein gutes Gefühl, doch zum anderen machte es ihr auch Angst. Die kleine Buffy wäre sofort nach draußen in den Schnee gerannt und hätte einen Schneemann gebaut.

Die große Buffy aber würde das nicht tun. Wo sollte sie in New York auch in Ruhe einen Schneemann bauen? In einem öffentlichen Park? Eine erwachsene Frau die sich wie ein kleines Kind aufführte? Wie peinlich. Eigentlich war ihr dieser Gedanke ja egal. Aber sie sträubte sich so etwas zu tun!

Ihr Leben hatte sich einfach nicht so entwickelt wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Buffy Summers hatte in ihren wenigen Lebensjahren viel zu viele Fehler gemacht. Einen Fehler nach dem anderen. Heute war sie also 25 Jahre alt und geschieden. Einer ihrer Fehler war ihr Ex-Mann. Ihre erste große Liebe. Es war nicht so das sie ihn nicht geliebt hätte, oder er sie, aber es war nicht gut gegangen.

Mit 19 Jahren hatte sie Angel geheiratet. Viel zu jung wie sie heute wusste. Er war fast drei Jahre älter als sie gewesen. Hätte er es da nicht wissen sollen? Aber sie war jung und verdammt stur gewesen. Und blind vor Liebe. Hals über Kopf hatten sie damals geheiratet. Gott, wie gut sie sich doch an das entsetzte Gesicht ihrer Mutter und den Ohnmachtsanfall daraufhin erinnerte. Viel zu gut.

Gute drei Jahre lang war sie verdammt glücklich mit ihm gewesen. Sie hatten sich in Sunnydale eine kleine Wohnung genommen. Das Leben der zwei war nicht leicht gewesen. Buffy wollte studieren, aber mit dem Job nebenher war es nicht so leicht gewesen. Also hatte sie ihr Studium einfach hingeschmissen…was dumm gewesen war.

Buffy hatte auch den Verdacht das Angel sie mit anderen Frauen betrogen hatte. Sie war jünger als er und stand einfach nicht auf ausgefallene Sexspielchen. Angel dagegen schien in dieser Hinsicht fast schon pervers zu sein. Und doch hatte sie ihn geliebt. Dann kam die Scheidung und mit 23 Jahren war sie geschieden gewesen.

Sunnydale verlies sie wenig später ebenfalls. Buffy hatte einen Studienplatz an einer Uni in New York bekommen und sie wollte ihr Leben endlich wieder in Ordnung bringen. Das tat sie auch. Heute hatte sie ihr Studium hinter sich und arbeitete in einer Anwaltskanzlei als Sekretärin. Ein harter und anstrengender Job. Aber sie liebte ihn.

Der wenige Kontakt zu ihren Eltern war seit sie in New York lebte fast komplett abgebrochen. Eigentlich sah sie sie nur an Weihnachten. An einem Tag im Jahr sah sie ihre Eltern. Jämmerlich. Sie sehnte sich nach einer intakten Familie. Doch dazu schien sie nicht geschaffen zu sein. Ihre Ehe war in die Brüche gegangen und an Kinder hatte sie mit 19 Jahren nicht einmal denken wollen.

Und heute noch weniger. Vor allem fehlte ein Mann um schwanger zu werden. Buffy wusste das es andere Möglichkeiten gäbe um schwanger zu werden, aber das wollte sie nicht. Wenn sie ein Kind bekommen würde, dann auf die altmodische Art und Weiße. Mit einem Mann, verheiratet und vor allem glücklich. Kinder konnten eine Ehe nicht retten. Das würde sie so einem kleinen Wesen nicht antun wollen...

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit verlies sie ihr Wohnzimmer und ging in die Küche. Nun hatte sie Hunger. Schwermütig öffnete sie den Kühlschrank und sah in ein schwarzes Loch. Grummelnd schlug sie die Tür wieder zu und lehnte sich dagegen. Nun musste sie auch noch Einkaufen gehen. Na toll. Dieser Tag war doch wirklich bescheuert! Buffy stieß sich von ihrem Kühlschrank ab und zog sich Winterfest an. Das hieß einen warmen Schal, eine nicht sehr schicke, dafür aber warme Mütze, Winterstiefel und Handschuhe.

Bewaffnet mit ihrer Handtasche verlies sie ihre Wohnung und ging auf die Straße. Der Schnee war fast schon ein Problem. Dieses Jahr fiel scheinbar besonders fiel von der weißen Pracht. Es war schön, aber kein Vergnügen wenn man durch fast 40 Zentimeter Schnee zur Arbeit gehen musste. U-Bahnen und Busse waren im Winter noch problematischer. Deswegen lief sie im Winter immer. Wirklich immer.

Den Supermarkt hatte sie nach 20 Minuten erreicht und erledigte den Einkauf so schnell es ging. Mit einer voll bepackten braunen Tüte ging sie wieder zu ihrem Haus. Im Hausflur zog sie erst einmal die Handschuhe aus und stellte die Einkaufstüte neben den Briefkästen ab. Wo war nun wieder dieser verdammte Schlüssel? Nachdem sie ihn gefunden hatte, nahm sie ihre Post und sah sie durch. _Werbung, Rechnung, noch einmal eine Rechnung..._ das Durchsehen der Post war noch scheußlicher als das Wetter.

Buffy war so sehr in ihre Post vertieft , dass sie einen Mann im Hausflur nicht bemerkte. Er lehnte lässig an der Hauswand und beobachtete die blonde Frau beim Durchsehen ihrer Post. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht als er sah wie sie immer schlechtere Laune bekam. Irgendwie war sie verdammt süß. „Keinen Liebesbrief von einem heimlichen Verehrer, Liebes?", fragte eine tiefe, dunkle Stimme.

Mit einem Mal fiel ihr die Post aus der Hand und sie sah sich im Flur um. Bildete sie sich nun schon Sachen ein? Oh Gott wie weit war es nur mit ihr gekommen? Dann aber sah sie ihn. Wie er dort lehnte und sie ansah. Buffy legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn an. Dieser Mann sah komisch aus. Er hatte Ausstrahlung, das wollte sie gar nicht leugnen. Doch er sah irgendwie albern aus.

Seine Kleidung war schwarz. Durchgehend schwarz! Und das schlimmste an seiner Kleidung war ein schwarzer Ledermantel. Die Hose und auch der Pullover darunter waren schwarz. Ihre Augen wanderten von seinem Gesicht über seine Beine und blieben bei schwarzen Springerstiefeln hängen. Seine Haare waren der genaue Gegensatz zu seiner Kleidung. Und sie war sich sicher das es nicht seine natürliche Haarfarbe war.

Dafür war sie viel zu blond. Im Ganzen sah er aber wirklich verdammt heiß aus. _Heiß? Hab ich da gerade gedacht das dieser Kerl da heiß aussieht?_ mahnte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf sie und nun sah sie sein unverschämtes Grinsen. Oh Gott. Wie lange hatte sie ihn so angesehen? 5 Minuten oder doch eher eine halbe Stunde lang?

„Gefällt dir was du siehst? Soll ich meinen Mantel ausziehen damit du mich noch etwas mehr bewundern kannst?", fragte er grinsend und ging langsam auf sie zu. Das die kleine Frau sich versteifte nahm er locker hin. Ihr hatte gefallen was sie sah. Das wusste er. Und egal was sie sagen würde, ihr Blick hatte alles gesagt was nötig war.

„Bitte?", meinte sie und sah ihn entsetzt an. „Nein! Nein! Also ja! Verdammt...nein, ich meine ich habe Sie nicht angesehen – nicht so...", stammelte sie und bemerkte verwundert wie er nun auch noch auf sie zukam. Oh konnte er das nicht sein lassen? Was dachte er sich eigentlich? Gut, es hatte ihr gefallen was sie gesehen hatte, aber das musste er ja nicht erfahren.

„Nein?", fragte er und nun stand er vor ihr. „Sicher nicht? Liebes, ich hab Augen im Kopf weißt du...und so wie du mich angesehen hast...das sah fast so aus als hättest du mich innerlich ausgezogen. Und das ist doch wirklich ziemlich unverschämt, findest du nicht?", seine Stimme war mit jedem Wort etwas leiser geworden und er zog ihr die Mütze vom Kopf.

„Was wird das?", fragte sie leise und fühlte wie ihr Herz immer wilder schlug. Es machte ihr Angst. Er...aber auf eine Weiße die sie nicht fühlen wollte. Der Mann legte ihr seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und bedeutete ihr leise zu sein. „Ich wollte nur mal sehen was da unter dieser Omamütze steckt.", hauchte er in ihr Ohr und sie erschauderte als seine kühlen Hände durch ihre Haare fuhren.

„Omamütze...", stammelte sie und schlug seine Hand weg. „Erstens, das ist keine Omamütze! Sie ist verdammt warm und das ist mir wichtiger als das Erscheinungsblind.", sagte sie genervt. „Zweitens, wenn sie nicht aufhören mich Liebes zu nennen wird es Ihnen entsetzlich Leid tun, und drittens, wer zum Teufel sind sie? Oder sollte ich lieber die Polizei rufen?", meinte sie und funkelte ihn dabei an.

„Wie du meinst, mein Herz. Aber die Polizei wirst du nicht rufen müssen. Ich bin in die freie Wohnung hier gezogen. 4C.", sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Vielleicht willst du deine Bewunderungsblicke ja lieber in meiner Wohnung fortsetzen?",

Dieser Kerl wohnte hier? Seufzend hob sie ihre Post auf und stopfte sie in ihre Einkaufstüte. Das konnte ja wirklich lustig werden. „Nein, danke. Das würde ich nur über meine tote, verstümmelte, verfaulte und übelriechende Leiche machen.", fuhr sie ihn an und ging an ihm vorbei. Sie rauchte innerlich. Was war das nur für eine unangenehme, gut aussehende Person?

Erneut blieb sie stehen und dann spürte sie einen Arm an ihrem Oberarm der sie herumdrehte. Buffy sah in das Gesicht des Mannes und auf einmal spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihrem. Wie vom Blitz getroffen lies sie ihre Einkaufstüte fallen. Die Einkäufe verteilten sich über den Füßen der beiden und dem Fußboden. Was zum...er küsste sie! Ein fremder Kerl küsste sie einfach so!

Aber dieser Kuss war alles andere als unangenehm! Die Lippen des Mannes schien perfekt auf ihre zu passen und es fühlte sich einfach verdammt gut an. Die Zunge drängte sich rasch in ihren Mund und umfing sich mit ihrer. Schwer atmend stöhnte sie in seinen Mund und verlor sich in diesem Kuss. Unglaublich. Wie konnte ein einfacher Kuss sich so verdammt gut anfühlen? Sie kannte ihn doch gar nicht! Also war es falsch...

Buffy Summers stand in ihrem Hausflur und küsste einen völlig Fremden! Und wie sie ihn küsste. Ganze Stromstöße wanderten durch ihren Körper und in ihrem Bauch zog sich irgendetwas zusammen. Ihr Unterleib fing an schmerzhaft zu pochen – und dann löste er sich von ihr. Entsetzt starrte Buffy ihn an und fuhr mit einem Finger zu ihren geschwollenen Lippen. Sie versuchte zu sprachen, aber es war einfach nicht möglich.

Spike grinste sie breit an. „Mistelzweig, Liebes.", flüsterte und sah wie Buffy ihn ungläubig ansah und einfach nicht zu verstehen schien was er meinte. „Schau nach oben.", sagte er schmunzelnd und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Buffy hob den Kopf an und sah nun den Mistelzweig der über ihrem Kopf hing. Okay, dann würde in Kuss ja nicht verwunderlich sein...ein Kuss nicht, aber DIESER Kuss schon! Er hatte sie mehr als stürmisch und mit Zunge geküsst. Das war kein Mistelzweig-Kuss. „Das soll doch ein Witz sein oder?", schrie sie und in der nächsten Sekunde schnellte ihre Hand nach oben und sie verpasste dem jungen Mann eine schallende Ohrfeige.

Damit schien er nicht gerechnet zu haben. Spikes Hand wanderte zu seiner Wange und rieb die schmerzende Stelle. Er war sich sicher,dass der Abdruck einer Hand dort war und das sie sich vom Rest seiner Haut ziemlich abheben würde. „Liebes, das war nur ein kleiner, unschuldiger Kuss! Kein Grund sich so aufzuregen! Ich bin Spike, und du bist?", vorsichtig streckte er ihr seine Hand hin.

Buffy aber dachte gar nicht daran sie zu schütteln. „Unschuldiger Kuss?", schrie sie. „DAS nennst du einen unschuldigen Kuss? Oh Gott ich glaube es ja nicht! Und es in der Öffentlichkeit vor kleinen Kindern zu treiben ist bestimmt auch halb so wild hab ich Recht?", sie schlug seine Hand weg und rannte nach oben.

Sie musste weg von diesem Kerl. Einfach weg. Ihre Einkäufe waren ihr nun wirklich egal. Dieser verdammte Kerl zog in die Wohnung ihr Gegenüber und er hatte sie einfach so geküsst. Der Kuss war toll gewesen. Oh Gott, wie toll...stöhnend erinnerte sie sich daran wie seine Zunge sich um ihre geschlungen hatte und..._Böser Gedanke Buffy! Aufhören! Sofort aufhören! Bööööse!_

Was hatte dieser blonde Schönling sich eigentlich dabei gedacht? Wie hatte er sie nur SO küssen können? Immerhin hätte sie doch jeder dabei erwischen können. Diesen Gedanken mochte sie gar nicht. Nach ihrer Scheidung hatte sie keine feste Beziehung mehr gehabt. Nur einen verdammt dummen Ausrutscher namens Parker. Sie hatte ihn auf der Uni kennen gelernt und dann eine Nacht mit ihm verbracht. Dieser hatte aber gar nicht erst daran gedacht etwas festes mit ihr anzufangen.

Und dieser schreckliche Kerl küsste sie einfach so...seufzend schlug sie ihre Wohnungstür hinter sich zu und lehnte sich dann dagegen. Was war nur mit ihr los? Konnte ihr Leben wirklich noch schlimmer werden? Sie war einsam, allein und nun bekam sie noch einen Nachbarn den sie nun schon hasste...das konnte nur das Leben von Buffy Summers sein.


	2. Chapter 2: Des Schicksals Wendung

2. Kapitel – Des Schicksals Wendung

Nach einer scheinbar sehr langen Zeit löste sie sich wieder von ihrer Haustüre und sah sich in ihrer Wohnung um. Hier sah alles wie immer aus. So als wäre überhaupt nicht Weihnachten. Und das hatte in Buffys Leben einen guten Grund. Aber vielleicht sollte sie das einfach ändern? Nur ging das nicht so leicht. Nachdem sie nach New York gezogen war, war nichts einfach gewesen und so hatte sie sich nur das nötigste gekauft.

Inzwischen hatte sie alles was sie brauchte. Und Weihnachtsschmuck hatte nie zu den Sachen gehört die sie gewollt hatte. Nicht mehr. Als kleines Kind hatte Buffy es geliebt den Baum zu schmücken. Dabei hatte sie sich jede Christbaumkugel genau angesehen und als ihr eine wunderschöne aus den Fingern geglitten war hatte sie entsetzt aufgeschrieen. Als kleines Mädchen hatte sie es für ein Verbrechen gehalten – heute fand sie es nur albern wenn sie daran dachte.

Bis zu jenem Tag als Bunny ihr diese schrecklichen Dinge an den Kopf geworfen hatte, hatte sie Weihnachten wirklich geliebt. Es war für sie die schönste Zeit im ganzen Jahr gewesen. Plätzchen backen, Schneemänner bauen, Weihnachtslieder singen...einfach alles was dazu gehört hatte. Besonders Schnee hatte sie geliebt. Eben weil es in Kalifornien nie welchen gab. Aus diesem Grund waren sie zu Weihnachten oft verreist...aber nachdem ihre Eltern sich hatten scheiden lassen,hatte sie kaum mehr Schnee gesehen...

Und nun wo sie Schnee hatte da wollte sie ihn nicht. Es war wirklich ätzend. Ein Teil von ihr ärgerte sich sehr darüber das sie sich nicht einfach auf Weihnachten freuen konnte. Aber eine alte Gewohnheit konnte man nicht einfach löschen. Wenn es doch nur so leicht sein würde...New York war in dieser Hinsicht perfekt. Es gab Schnee und im Winter schien hier jeder auf pompösen Weihnachtsschmuck zu stehen. Eigentlich war es perfekt...doch sie hatte Angst..."Ich bin eine Erwachsene Frau...", murmelte sie und sah aus dem Fenster.

Das war sie wirklich. Aber immer wenn sie an dieses eine Weihnachtsfest dachte kam es ihr wieder so vor als sei sie 8 Jahre alt und schrecklich eingeschüchtert von den Dingen die Bunny ihr soeben erzählt hatte. Und dieses Weihnachten hatte sie auch noch einen neuen nervigen Nachbarn bekommen...Herr je! Was tat sie nur im so bestraft zu werden?

Erst jetzt sah sie das auf ihrem AB eine blinkende 2 zu sehen war. Wer rief sie an? Normalerweise bekam Buffy nicht viele Anrufe – auch etwas was ihr nicht sehr viel ausmachte. Verwundert ging sie zu ihrem Telefontischchen und drückte die Play Taste des ABs. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl das es nichts gutes sein konnte...wieso nur?

„Liebling...hier ist Joyce. Es tut mir so Leid...aber ich werde es dieses Weihnachten einfach nicht schaffen dich zu besuchen. Michael hat mich nach Aspen eingeladen...du bist mir sehr wichtig, aber Aspen! Ich bin sicher du verstehst es. Hab ein schönes Weihnachtsfest. Immerhin kommt ja dein Vater...küsschen mein Schatz.", die Stimme ihrer Mutter verklang und Buffy schloss seufzend die Augen.

Von wegen...wenn ihre Tochter ihr wichtig sein würde, würde sie nicht nach Aspen fahren, sondern Weihnachten bei ihrem einzigen Kind verbringen. Aber ihren Eltern war doch alles wichtiger als sie. Nur weil der neue Freund ihrer Mutter mit seinem Geld prahlte,sollte sie auf ein Weihnachten mit ihrer Mutter verzichten? Buffy war klar das sie daran nichts ändern konnte, aber sie wünschte es sich...

Auch Nachricht Nummer zwei folgte sofort. „Buffy, Schatz...hier ist Dad. Ich wollte dir nur kurz sagen,dass Anna und ich Weihnachten nicht kommen werden. Anna fühlt sich nicht sehr gut und ihre Eltern bestehen darauf das wir bei ihr sind. Hab eine schöne Zeit mit deiner Mutter. Ich liebe dich.", Hank Summers Stimme verstummte ebenfalls und Buffy sank auf den Boden.

Nun war sie wirklich allein. Diese Nachrichten von ihren Eltern waren wirklich gemein. Es kam einem ja fast so vor als hätten die beiden sich da abgesprochen. Nur damit sie Weihnachten keine Zeit mit ihrem Kind verbringen mussten! Aber was sollte es...dann würde sie eben allein sein. Weihnachten mit ihrer Mutter, ihrem Dad, Anna und ihrer nervigen Halbschwester Dawn waren schrecklich. Also, wieso wollte sie das Fest mit ihnen verbringen?

Die Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und Buffy schluckte den Schmerz hinunter. Irgendwie würde sie ein wirklich schönes Weihnachtsfest haben...und wenn sie es in einer Bar mit betrunkenen Fremden verbringen würde! Dieses Jahr würde alles anders werden. Entschlossen stand sie auf und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Oh ja, sie würde damit anfangen Weihnachten zu genießen – genau jetzt!

Weihnachtsschmuck! Sie brauchte Schmuck, einen Baum, Lichterketten und Plätzchen! Ja genau! Sie würde backen. Nachdem ihre Wohnung für Weihnachten schön gemacht war zog sie sich ihren Schal, die Jacke und die Mütze wieder an und stürmte aus der Wohnung. Dabei stieß sie fast mit Spike zusammen. „Was...oh nein. Nicht sie schon wieder!", blaffte sie genervt und sah ihn mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an.

„Allerdings, Liebes. Ich schon wieder.", gab er ihre Worte wieder und grinste sie dabei an. Diese Frau sah verdammt süß aus wenn sie wütend war! Mehr als nur süß...wahnsinnig niedlich und zum vernaschen süß. Doch sie hasste ihn und er würde keine Chance bekommen. Schade aber auch..."Du hast deine Einkäufe vergessen...und die Antwort auf deine Frage lautet Nein.", sagte er ruhig.

„Meine Frage?", verwirrt sah Buffy ihn an und ärgerte sich mit jeder Sekunde mehr über diesen Kerl. Und so was sollte ihr Nachbar werden. Na toll...das würde bestimmt toll werden. Er war nervtötend, unverschämt, hatte einen sehr komischen Namen, sah gut aus...Moment? Hier stimmte etwas nicht. Genau! ER sah nicht gut aus. Nein...mit diesen schrecklich blondierten Haaren und seinen schwarzen Klamotten sah er einfach nur doof aus...

„Na ob es harmlos wäre es in der Öffentlichkeit vor kleinen Kindern zu treiben...", dies sagte er grinsend und zwinkerte ihr dann zu. „So was gehört sich nicht. Auch wenn die Vorstellung etwas für sich hat...Interesse?", Spike war klar das dieses letzte Wort diese kleine Person sicher noch mehr ärgern würde. Und es gefiel ihm wenn sie an die Decke ging...zumindest solange sie ihm nicht wieder eine Ohrfeige verpasste.

„Oh...also...das ist doch...Krank! Sie sind krank!", schrie Buffy und nahm ihre Einkäufe. Die hatte sie wirklich vergessen. Schnell stellte sie die Sachen in ihre Wohnung und schloss dann hinter sich wieder die Türe. Das konnte sie nachher noch einräumen...nun würde sie ihrer Wohnung eine weihnachtliche Stimmung verpassen. Ohne Spike weiter zu beachten ging sie an ihm vorbei und machte sich auf den Weg zum Kaufhaus.

5 Stunden später stand sie wieder im Hausflur und versuchte ihre neuen Errungenschaften heil abzuliefern. Buffy hatte jede Menge Christbaumschuck, Lametta, Lichterketten und jede Menge Sachen die zu Weihnachten gehörten. Und da war auch noch der Weihnachtsbaum. Buffy hatte sogar noch einen Kerl gefunden der so freundlich war ihr den Baum nach Hause zu tragen! Vermutlich wollte er ihr nur an die Wäsche...aber sie musste ja nicht darauf eingehen.

„Meine Wohnung ist gleich da vorne...", sagte sie zu Karlos und fischte den Schlüssel aus ihrer Tasche. Die Wohnung aufzuschließen war nicht so leicht, aber sie schaffte es nach einer Minute. Karlos lieferte den Baum in ihrer Wohnung ab und Buffy schob ihn nur Sekunden später zur Tür hinaus. „Danke! Das war wirklich sehr nett...ah Karlos. Danke noch mal.", sie schloss hinter ihm die Tür und fing an ihre Wohnung zu schmücken.

Abends war es vollbracht. Ihre Wohnung war kaum wieder zu erkennen. Am meisten fiel der Weihnachtsbaum auf. Er stand in der Mitte des Zimmers und erleuchtete den Raum mit seinen drei Lichterketten. Die vielen bunten Kugeln reflektierten das Licht und Buffys Augen fingen zu glänzen an. Dieser Baum war ein Meisterwerk! Ihre ganze Wohnung war wunderschön. Seit Jahren hatte sie keinen Weihnachtsschmuck mehr gehabt und nun wo sie es wieder hatte,da merkte sie wie sehr es ihr gefehlt hatte!

Summend ging sie in ihre Küche und band sich eine Schürze um. Nun kam noch der schönste Teil. Plätzchen backen. Gut, es könnte auch ein Abenteuer werden...bisher hatte sie noch nie selbst gebacken. Bisher war es einfach nie nötig gewesen. Aber nun wollte sie es so sehr. Buffy suchte sich ein Backbuch heraus und fing an den Teig herzurichten. So schwer konnte es ja nicht sein...die erste Ladung bekam sie sogar ziemlich gut hin. Die Plätzchen waren etwas dunkler...aber sie sah es einfach als Schönheitsfehler an.

Gerade als ihr das Mehl auf den Boden fiel klingelte es. Buffy fluchte genervt und wischte sich die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab. Wer wollte sie nun wieder nerven? Als sie die Türe öffnete stöhnte sie auf. Spike...ihr netter, neuer Nachbar stand da und grinste sie schon wieder so unverschämt an. „Was ist nun schon wieder los?", fragte sie und verdrehte dabei die Augen. Hatte sie irgendwo auf ihrer Stirn stehen das sie ihn unbedingt immer wieder sehen wollte?

Spike verschlug es die Sprache als er Buffy in diesem Outfit sah. Ihre rote Schürze war über und über mit Mehl bekleckert, an ihrer Wange klebte Teig und sogar in ihren Haaren befand sich Mehl. Scheinbar war sie gerade dabei zu backen...oder sie stand einfach darauf sich einzusauen. Und selbst nun sah sie noch zum anbeißen aus. „Wollte nur nachsehen ob es dir gut geht, Liebes. Du bist vorhin so schnell verschwunden.", erklärte er und warf einen Blick an ihr vorbei. „Darf ich reinkommen?", ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten schob er sich an ihr vorbei und Buffy schlug wütend die Türe zu.

„Nein...aber scheinbar interessiert Sie das sowieso nicht...", murmelte sie. Mistkerl! Wieso nervte er sie nur so sehr? Spike sah sich in der Wohnung um und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „uh schön hast du es hier...ist das nicht etwas zu bunt? Es kommt einem ja so vor als würde man sich in der Werkstatt vom Weihnachtsmann befinden.",

„Also mir gefällt es.", spie Buffy trotzig und kniff die Augen zusammen als sie ihn ansah. Wieso hatte sie ihn eigentlich in ihre Wohnung gelassen? Das war doch wirklich dumm von ihr gewesen. Nun hatte sie Mister Ich-habe-keinen-Spiegel-um-zu-erkennen-wie-albern-meine-Haarfarbe-aussieht in ihrer Wohnung,und er beschwerte sich auch noch über ihre neu aufkommende Weihnachtsstimmung. „Und es sieht nicht aus wie in der Werkstatt vom Weihnachtsmann. Oder siehst du hier ein paar Elfen rumrennen?",

Grinsend sah Spike zu Buffy und nickte. „Aber sicher doch, Liebes.", diese Worte meinte er vollkommen ernst. „Ich finde du hast was von einem Elfen. Schon allein deine niedliche, kleine Schürze da...und du hast Mehl im Haar, mein Engel.", sagte er sanft und ging zwei Schritte auf sie zu. Als er jene Schritte tat erstarrte Buffy.

Verflucht. Irgendetwas magisches hatte er an sich – und seine Haare waren es ganz bestimmt nicht. _Weggehen...du musst nur weggehen, Buffy. Das ist ganz leicht. Erst bewegst du den linken Fuß und dann vorsichtig den rechte. Schritt für Schritt._ So sehr sie auch daran dachte, in der Wirklichkeit bewegte die blonde Frau sich kein Stück. „Bitte?", stieß sie erbost aus und funkelte ihn mit grünen Augen an.

„Ich sehe aus wie eine Elfe vom Weihnachtsmann?", fragte sie leise und fuhr sich dann mit einer Hand durch ihre Haare. Hatte er nicht gesagt sie würde Mehl im Haar haben? Durch ihre Aktion verteilte sie es jedoch nur noch mehr und Spike grinste seine Nachbarin nun noch breiter an.

„Nun hast du es nur noch schlimmer gemacht.", stellte er fest und strich mit seiner Hand durch ihre Haare. Gerade hatte sie das Mehl nicht gerade gut dort verteilt und nun war es schon so gut wie nicht mehr zum entfernen. „Meine süße kleine Elfe...", flüsterte er und küsste dann etwas Mehl von ihrer Nasenspitze. Als Buffy seine Lippen dort spürte schloss sie für einen Moment die Augen.

Seine Lippen fühlten sich einfach unglaublich gut an. Verboten gut. Aber war es nicht genau das wonach sie sich sehnte? Einen Menschen mit dem sie diese wunderbare Jahreszeit verbringen konnte. Was...was wenn dies ein Zeichen sein sollte? Was wenn Spike, so albern sein Name auch war, dies sein sollte? Wenn er der Mann fürs Leben sein könnte. _Nein...Nein. Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht!_

Ihr Kopf schrie Nein, aber ihr Herz...ihr Herz verlangte so sehr nach einer breiten Schulter an die sie sich lehnen konnte wenn sie traurig war und das war bei Buffy in den letzten Jahren viel zu oft der Fall gewesen. Viel, viel zu oft. Buffy musste es nun also nur auf einem Versuch ankommen lassen. Sie musste diesem Mann hier nur eine Chance geben und scheinbar schien er ja auch Interesse an ihr zu haben, oder?

Immerhin hatte er sie geküsst. Unter einem Mistelzweig, aber der Kuss war nie und nimmer ein Mistelzweigkuss gewesen. Dafür war er viel zu heiß gewesen. Oh ja, er war heiß gewesen und wenn sie nur daran dachte wurde ihr unglaublich warm und sie wünschte sich ganz weit weg von ihm,nur um sich nicht ihren Gefühlen hingeben zu müssen. „Elfe? Oh nein, ich bin wirklich keine Elfe...", murmelte sie und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Oh doch. Das bist du. Wahlweise könntest du mir natürlich auch deinen Namen sagen...ansonsten muss ich mir vielleicht auch noch andere Namen für dich ausdenken. Und das könnten noch viel unschönere sein.", versprach er ihr zwinkernd und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund. Ihre Lippen waren einfach zu verlockend. Sie schrieen förmlich danach geküsst zu werden. Und Spike fiel es wirklich schwer dem zu widerstehen.

„Buffy. Mein Name ist Buffy.", sagte sie und verschränkte dann die Arme vor ihm. Es fiel ihr immer noch schwer ihm eine Chance zu geben. Spike war so gar nicht ihr Typ. Wenn sie ihm mit Angel vergleichen würde, wäre er immer das genaue Gegenteil von ihm. Blond und nicht braunhaarig, wunderschöne blaue, anstatt braune Augen...er war vollkommen anders. Und zum anderen mit Angel war sie nicht glücklich geworden.

„Buffy?", Spike sprach ihren Namen ungläubig aus. Das konnte doch unmöglich ihr Name sein! Eine Frau wie sie hieß Buffy? Sie verarschte ihn doch bestimmt!? Scheinbar war dies nicht der Fall, denn Buffy sah ihn wieder so zornig an. „Okay, okay. Das ist scheinbar wirklich dein Name...ist es ein Spitzname?",

„Nein! Ich heiße wirklich Buffy!", schrie sie aufgebracht und funkelte ihn sauer an. „Und gerade DU solltest nicht solche bescheuerten Fragen stellen, SPIKE.", motze sie und ging aufgebracht in die Küche um den Ofen auszustellen. Wenn ihre Plätzchen wegen ihm verbrennen würden, würde sie ihm das Blech um die Ohren hauen. „Ich denke du solltest nun gehen Spike. Du warst lange genug hier und mir geht es prima. Man sieht sich sicher mal im Hausflur wenn-",

Bevor sie zu Ende sprechen konnte drückte Spike seine Lippen barsch auf ihre und drückte Buffy mit seinem Becken gegen den Herd. Sie wollte sich wehren, ihn wegstoßen und ihm eine runterhauen. Aber aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund tat sie es nicht. Nein, sie fing an diesen Kuss zu erwidern und rieb ihren Unterleib an seine empfindlichste Stelle. Sie konnte das Keuchen hören das dabei über seine Lippen kam und drückte ihn dann doch noch von sich weg.

„Wir sehen uns dann am 24, Liebes. Ich bringe das Essen mit und du die gute Stimmung und dein liebliches Aussehen.", flüsterte Spike in Buffys Ohr und gab ihr dann noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Sag nicht Nein. Ich würde ja doch kommen.", meinte er wissend und mit einem Winken verschwand er aus der Wohnung. Buffy stand starr vor Schreck an ihren Herd gelehnt und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Hatte er gerade gesagt das er Weihnachten vorbei kommen würde?

Das hatte er getan. Und das hieß,dass sie an Weihnachten nicht allein sein würde! Ihr Herz tat einen Sprung und Buffy konnte das Lächeln,welches sich auf ihre Lippen stahl einfach nicht unterdrücken. Mit Spike Weihnachten zu verbringen kam ihr auf einmal gar nicht mehr so schlecht vor...schon gar nicht wenn er seine Lippen auch mitbringen würde. Mist. Ob sie es nun wollte oder nicht, sie fühlte sich zu ihm hingezogen.

Nun war es egal das ihre Eltern dieses Jahr nicht kommen würden. Buffy brauchte die beiden nicht. Immerhin hatte sie nun Spike. Und Weihnachten mit ihren Eltern war ja sowieso nicht vergnüglich gewesen. Nach dem Essen hatten die beiden sich immer in die Haare bekommen und danach war der Abend dann auch schon gelaufen. Keine Stunde später verschwanden sie wieder und das war dann ihr Weihnachtsabend gewesen. Alles andere als erfreulich.

Jetzt sah es so aus als würde ihr Weihnachtsfest dieses Jahr doch noch schön werden. Möglicherweise sogar schöner als seit vielen Jahren. Vor ein paar Stunden hatte sie sich noch schrecklich über diesen unverschämten Kerl aufgeregt und nun würde sie Weihnachten mit ihm verbringen, hier – in der Werkstatt des Weihnachtsmannes wie er doch so nett gesagt hatte.

Dieses Jahr würde die kleine Buffy wieder zum Leben erweckt werden, sie fühlte es...ja, es war so eindeutig. Dieser wunderbare Mann würde ihr die Freude am Weihnachtsfest wieder schenken...so musste es einfach sein. Und das war vermutlich Schicksal...


	3. Chapter 3: Eine wunderschöne Weihnacht

3. Kapitel – Eine wunderschöne Weihnacht

In den nächsten Tagen war Buffy kaum mehr fähig irgendetwas richtig zu machen. Die ganze Zeit war sie mit ihren Gedanken bei ihm. Bei Spike, ihrem neuen Nachbarn. Der Nachbar mit dem sie Weihnachten verbringen würde! Anfangs hatte sie es wirklich noch nicht sonderlich berauschend gefunden mit ihm diese Zeit zu verbringen, aber besser mit ihm als allein. Der Gedanke war ihr die letzten zwei Tage immer öfter gekommen.

Buffy hatte versucht ihre Mutter zu erreichen. Diese hatte Aspen scheinbar vorgezogen und war schon Tage vor dem Weihnachtsfest dort. Wie sie das doch hasste. Wozu hatte man eine Mutter wenn man nie mit ihr reden konnte? Früher war es anders gewesen. Da hatten Joyce und Buffy sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und geredet. Über Jungs, Mode und das Leben. Doch dann hatte die Sache mit Angel angefangen und ihre Mutter zeigte deutlich das sie gegen den jungen Mann war.

Das hatte Buffy dann so sehr verletzt,dass sie lange Zeit gar nicht mehr mit ihrer Mutter gesprochen hatte. Buffy hatte Angel geliebt, so sehr das es wirklich wehgetan hatte. Das sie ihn dann auch noch heiratete , hatte die bröckelnde Beziehung zu ihrer Mutter noch mehr zerrüttelt. Und ihr Vater...Hank hatte seit der Scheidung von Joyce nicht mehr sehr viel Kontakt zu seiner Tochter. Buffy wusste wieso. Ihr Vater wollte nun scheinbar die verlorene Zeit aufholen die er verloren hatte als er eine richtige Familie gehabt hatte...

Dafür hasste sie ihn. Jedes Mal wenn sie ihn sah hatte er eine neue Freundin und jedes Mal kam es ihr so vor als würden seine Freundinnen jünger werden. Am Anfang waren sie noch Älter als Buffy, aber auch Buffy wurde Älter und langsam gab es kaum mehr einen Altersunterschied. Diese Tatsache fand Buffy verabscheuenswürdig. Was fand ihr Vater nur an so schrecklich jungen Mädchen? Mädchen die nur ein paar Jahre älter waren als seine Tochter...

Der Versuch ihren Vater telefonisch zu erreichen,war genau wie bei ihrer Mutter ein Reinfall gewesen. Erst war niemand ans Telefon gegangen und dann ihre nervige Halbschwester Dawn. Kaum hatte Buffy das erkannt hatte sie aufgelegt und beschlossen es nun gut sein zu lassen. Ihren Eltern war sie doch egal. Nicht einmal frohe Weihnachten hatten sie ihr gewünscht! Das war doch...eigentlich sollte sie wirklich aufhören sich darüber aufzuregen. Es brachte ja doch nichts. Jedes Jahr war es das selbe. So langsam sollte man annehmen, dass sie es lernen würde. Aber nein, Buffy glaubte natürlich das es doch noch gut werden könnte.

Albern. Da könnte sie genauso gut versuchen wieder mit Angel zusammen zu kommen. Das war bei weitem noch sehr viel unwahrscheinlicher und vollkommen dumm. Niemals würde sie diesen Mann auch nur wieder sehen. Angel hatte viel falsch gemacht und schon die Erinnerung an ihn schmerzte. „Buffy?", jemand rief ihren Namen und die genannte Person riss ruckartig den Kopf in die Höhe. „Ja?",

„Sie können dann für heute Schluss machen, Miss Summers.", sagte Mr. Giles lächelnd und blickte seine verträumte Sekretärin an. „Wir sehen uns dann nach den Feiertagen wieder. Schöne Weihnachten, Buffy.", wünschte er ihr und verschwand dann wieder in seinem Büro. Buffy nickte und sah Mr. Giles nach. Sie mochte den älteren Mann wirklich sehr. Er war immer nett und zuvorkommend. Manchmal fragte sie sich ob er wirklich Anwalt war, oder ob er nur so tat.

Zufrieden Lächelnd erhob sie sich von ihrem Schreibtisch im Vorraum und zog ihren Wintermantel an. Nun musste sie sich wieder durch die Unmengen von Schnee kämpfen und hoffen das sie nicht erfrieren würde. Aber seit sie Spike kannte gefiel ihr sogar der tägliche Weg zur Arbeit besser. Das lag einfach daran das sie nun in Weihnachtsstimmung war. Schon allein dafür würde sie ihn zu Tode knutschen - wenn es nicht so peinlich sein würde.

Ein Geschenk! Wie Schuppen fiel es ihr von den Augen.Sie brauchte ja noch ein Geschenk für Spike!. Oh ja, sie brauchte ein Geschenk. Wie hatte sie das nur vergessen können? Spike würde ihr das schönste Weihnachten seit langem bescheren und Buffy vergaß fast ein Geschenk für ihn zu kaufen. Aber sie hatte ja noch einen Tag, bzw. Heute. Morgen würde sie sich nicht in ein Kaufhaus wagen – das wäre reiner Selbstmord.

Warm eingepackt verließ Buffy ihren Arbeitsplatz und ging auf dem schnellsten Weg zu einem der Kaufhäuser. Buffy war keines dieser Mädchen das sonderlich gerne Shoppen ging. Als Teenager da war auch das anders gewesen. Aber nach ihrer Hochzeit war es einfach so gewesen das sie nie Geld gehabt hatte und dann war sie nach New York gezogen. Auch dort war Geld knapp. Sogar nun wo sie einen gut bezahlten Job hatte war es nicht immer leicht.

Das schwierigere würde sein etwas zu finden was Spike gefallen könnte. Immerhin war er ein Mann! Buffy konnte ihm ja schlecht einen schönen Kaschmirschal oder eine Pflegeserie mit Hautcremes kaufen. Vermutlich würde er sie dann ansehen als würde sie sie nicht mehr alle haben. Aber irgendetwas schönes würde Buffy schon finden. Das es nicht leicht würde dachte sie sich ja schon. Das es so schwer werden würde hatte sie sich dann aber doch nicht gedacht nachdem sie nun schon einige Stunden durch das Kaufhaus lief.

„Wieso kann ich nicht einfach tot umfallen?", murmelte sie vor sich hin und lehnte sich erschöpft an eine Wand. Wieso war es nur so schwer etwas schönes zu finden? Buffy kam langsam wirklich der Gedanke es einfach sein zu lassen. Oder sie würde sich selbst in Geschenkpapier einwickeln und sich auspacken lassen? Das war doch sicher etwas was einem Mann gefallen würde?

„Oh mein Gott.", hauchte sie bestürzt als ihr klar wurde an was sie da gerade gedacht hatte! Buffy Summers hatte ernsthaft, oder zumindest irgendwie, daran gedacht sich nackt in Geschenkpapier einzuwickeln und sich von Spike auspacken zu lassen. Er war nicht heiß! Spike war kalt. Schrecklich kalt und bescheuert. Er hatte alberne Haare und trug scheinbar immer schwarze Sachen. Mit so einem Mann würde sie nicht ins Bett steigen. Niemals!

Da würde sie lieber die Peinlichkeit hinnehmen zu sehen wie er einen wunderschönen Geldsortierer auspacken würde und dann nie wieder mit ihr reden würde. Wieso wollte sie überhaupt das er mit ihr redete? Buffy mochte Spike nicht! Kein bisschen. _Okay, okay. Ich gehe nun los und kaufe ihm etwas hübsches das ihm auch gefallen wird! So schwer kann das gar nicht sein! Er ist nur ein Mann..._ Voller neuer Hoffnung setzte sie ihren Weg durch das Kaufhaus fort und die Aktion ‚Finde-ein-schönes-Geschenk-für-Spike' wurde zu neuem Leben erweckt.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunden startete Buffy dann den Versuch anderen Männern zu folgen die Ähnlichkeit mit Spike hatten. Bisher war dieser Versuch ziemlich daneben gegangen. Ein großer, blonder Mann kaufte sich gerade in paar Socken. Socken! Sie konnte Spike doch keine Socken schenken. Das würde ein dummes Geschenk sein. Gut, auf zum nächsten Mann! Dieser Herr war ähnlich Wasserstoffblond wie Spike. Das war doch ein gutes Zeichen, oder?

Scheinbar nicht. Denn dieser Mann kaufte Zahnpasta. Nur Zahnpasta und sonst nichts. Buffys Augen zuckten als sie das sah und seufzte laut. Wahrscheinlich sollte sie es einfach sein lassen. Anderen Männern zu folgen in der Hoffnung das sie etwas kaufen würden was auch Spike gefallen könnte...war einfach dumm. Mehr als nur dumm. Es war Zeitverschwendung. Okay, einem Kerl würde sie noch folgen und dann würde diese Aktion in den Aktenvernichter wandern.

Ihr neues Objekt war ebenfalls blond, trug einen langen schwarzen Mantel, schwarze Klamotten, Springerstifel...mmh wieso kam ihr das nur so bekannt vor? Irgendwie war dieser Kerl unheimlich und ihr Magen verkrampfte sich als sie ihm folgte. Dieser Gang...seine Art sich zu bewegen und wie der Mantel mit ihm schwang. Oh mein Gott! Das war nicht irgendein Mann, sondern genau DER Mann für den sie ein Geschenk kaufen wollte!

Buffy verfolgte gerade Spike. Und ihr Kopf sagte ihr gerade,dass das eigentlich sehr gut war. Spike selbst sollte ja wissen was er sich wünschte. Nun musste sie nur noch hoffen das er sich auch ein paar Dinge ansehen würde und nicht hier war um Zahnpasta oder Socken, oder etwas anderes unnützes zu kaufen. Sie hoffte es wirklich sehr. _Bitte, bitte geh irgendwo hin wo man keine Haushaltsartikel kaufen kann. Komm schon Spike._

Diesmal schien Buffy eine Glückssträhne zu haben. Spike ging zielsicher in die Cd-Abteilung des Kaufhauses. Oh ja, das sah wirklich gut aus. Dort konnte man schon mal keine Zahnpasta kaufen! Nun musste Spike nur noch deutlich machen was sein Geschmack war. _Ich kenn ihn nicht. Ich weiß nicht mal seinen Nachnamen, oder wie alt er ist! Nichts! Gar nichts!_ ging es ihr durch den Kopf und das traf sie wie ein Blitz.

Buffy Summers hatte keine Ahnung wer dieser Mann war. Er könnte genauso gut ein Mörder sein der gerade erst aus dem Knast entlassen worden war! Oder schlimmeres...das machte die Suche nach einem guten Geschenk noch schwieriger. Aber nun folgte sie schon mal Spike. Das war gut! Spike unterhielt sich gerade mit einer Verkäuferin und dann schlenderte er durch die Reihen mit den Cds.

10 Minuten später verließ der wasserstoffblonde Mann die Abteilung wieder und Buffy sprintete zur Verkäuferin. „Entschuldigung.", sagte sie freundlich und lächelte die Verkäuferin mittleren Alters an. „Sie haben sich da gerade mit einem Mann unterhalten. Groß, blond, etwas zu blond um genau zu sein, gut aussehend, wunderschöne blaue Augen", erzählte sie verträumt und dann wurde ihr klar was sie da eigentlich sagte. „uh...wie auch immer. Er war blond und sie haben sich gerade noch mit ihm unterhalten.",

Berta, die Verkäuferin sah die Kundin verwirrt an und nickte einfach nur. Der Kunde war König, egal was für einen Mist die Kunden von sich gaben. „Ja, ja. Ich erinnere mich an diesen Mann.", sagte sie freundlich und schenkte Buffy ein strahlendes Verkäuferinnenlächeln. „Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?",

„Ah na ja. Also, ich bin auf der Suche nach einem Geschenk für diesen Mann und ich hatte gehofft das sie sich mit ihm vielleicht über etwas unterhalten haben was mir da helfen könnte. Das er vielleicht auf der Suche nach einer Cd war, oder hier schon öfter etwas gekauft hat und sie sich an seinen Musikgeschmack erinnern? Ja, ich weiß...das gehört nicht zu dem üblichen Service hier, aber ich bin wirklich verzweifelt!", plapperte Buffy fast schon hysterisch.

„Er kauft hier tatsächlich öfter ein.", meinte die Verkäuferin und ging mit Buffy zu einer Cd-Reihe. Wenn Buffy sich nicht täuschte dann war es sogar die Reihe wo Spike gewesen war. „Der Herr kauft gerne Cds in dieser Richtung. Ich bin sicher da werden sie etwas finden. Einen schönen Tag noch, Miss.", sagte Berta und überlies Buffy sich selbst. Okay...nun musste sie also nur noch eine Cd auswählen. Konnte ja nicht so schwer sein!

Scheinbar stand Spike auf Rock. Ja, er stand eindeutig auf Rock! Buffy zog wahllos eine Cd aus dem Regel und unterzog das Cover einer Musterung. Das war nichts was sie selbst kaufen würde...das Cover sah alles andere als Jugendfrei aus. Aber scheinbar war es Spikes Geschmack. Gut...was hatte sie denn hier. Die Ramones. Das sagte ihr sogar etwas! Die würde er schon mal bekommen.

Ein weiterer Griff in das Regal brachte eine Sex Pistols Cd zum Vorschein. Mmh Nein, das war nicht ihr Musikgeschmack, aber sie musste sich die Cds ja auch nicht anhören. Zwei Cds waren schon mal gut. Die würde sie ihm kaufen. Gesagt, getan! An der Kasse ließ sie die beiden Cds noch einpacken und packte Spikes Geschenk in ihre Handtasche. Sie hatte ein Geschenk! Sie hatte wirklich ein Geschenk. Nun würde sie noch auf einen Kaffee zu Anya gehen und ihr Tag war perfekt.

20 Minuten später betrat Buffy das kleine Café an einer Straßenecke und lächelte ihre Freundin Anya breit an. „Hey Anya.", begrüßte sie ihre Freundin und setzte sich dann an den Tresen. Dort konnte man sich immer am besten Unterhalten und nebenbei wunderbar aus dem Fenster sehen.

„Buffy! Schön dich zu sehen.", sagte die Besitzerin des Cafés und schob Buffy eine Tasse Kaffee hin. „Ich nehme an du nimmst das selbe wie immer?", nahm sie an und reichte Buffy ein Stück Kuchen. Anya und Buffy waren über die Jahre beste Freundinnen geworden. Durch Zufall hatte Buffy an einem verschneiten Winternachmittag dieses niedliche, kleine Café entdeckt und erkannt das es tausend Mal besser war als jeder Starbucks in New York.

„Klar. Wie immer, Anya. Daran hat sich doch bisher nie etwas geändert. Und du weißt ja, ich kann deinem Nusskuchen einfach nicht widerstehen.", gestand Buffy grinsend und nahm einen großen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee.

„Du siehst irgendwie so glücklich aus, Buffy, oder irre ich mich da?", fragte Anya als ihr aufging das Buffys Dauergrinsen nicht vom Kaffee kommen konnte. Seit Buffy das erste Mal hier bei ihr gewesen war hatte sie gemerkt,dass der Winter scheinbar nichts war was sie mochte – und dann hatte sie von Buffy gehört was der Grund dafür war. Anya's Vater selbst hatte ihre Mutter schon vor ihrer Geburt verlassen und sie verstand Buffy nur zu gut.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Ich muss dir sowieso noch etwas erzählen. Also pass auf.", und dann erzählte Buffy ihrer besten Freundin von Spike, dem Kuss unter dem Mistelzweig, wie ihre Weihnachtsstimmung wiedergekommen war, das Spike unverschämt war und sie dann auch noch zum Weihnachtsessen in ihrer Wohnung eingeladen hatte. Schwer atmend holte Buffy Luft und sah ihre Freundin an. „Und was meinst du?",

„Also, ich denke das du mit ihm ins Bett gehen solltest, Buffy!", meinte Anya vollkommen ernst. Buffy war sofort aufgefallen das Anya ein sehr offener Mensch war und Sex für sie wichtig war. Aber an Anya gefiel ihr das. Sie sagte immer das,was sie dachte.

„Anya!", schrie Buffy entsetzt und starrte ihre Freundin an. „Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht mit ihm ins Bett gehen! Er ist ein unverschämter Idiot! Seine Haare sind viel zu blond und er läuft wie ein Punk rum. Oooh und er steht auch auf Rockmusik.", erzählte Buffy und spielte mit dem Zuckerdöschen.

„Und genau deswegen wirst du mit ihm ins Bett gehen, Süße.", versicherte Anya Buffy und grinste erneut. „Und nun sag nicht das du findest,dass er schlecht aussieht. Ich hab gesehen wie deine Augen zu funkeln angefangen haben als du mir von ihm erzählt hast und du hast die letzten Tage an ihn gedacht. Oder würdest du ihm ein Geschenk kaufen wenn du ihn nicht wenigstens ein klein wenig mögen würdest?",

Buffy wollte gerade widersprechen. Aber Anya hatte ja Recht. Ein Teil von ihr fühlte sich zu Spike hingezogen und dieser Teil würde vermutlich sogar mit ihm ein Bett teilen, aber der andere weigerte sich da noch vollkommen. „Ja, ja...du hast ja Recht. Irgendwie hat er wirklich etwas an sich was mir gefällt. Verdammt!", sagte Buffy trotzig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Na dann mach schon! Geh mit ihm ins Bett.", wiederholte Anya und nickte dabei auch noch.

„Mit wem soll sie ins Bett gehen?", kam es von Xander. Er war Anyas Verlobter und Buffy fand das die beiden eine wunderbare Beziehung hatten. Gut, Buffy konnte manchmal wirklich darauf verzichten das Anya ihr von den Orgasmen erzählte die sie dank Xander hatte, aber bis auf das waren die beiden für Buffy eine Art Vorbild. Anya und Xander waren einfach süß.

Am nächsten Tag schreckte Buffy aus dem Schlaf und glaubte verschlafen zu haben. Aber sie hatte ja nun Urlaub und bis Spike kommen würde dauerte es noch ein paar Stunden. Erleichtert sank sie wieder in ihre Kissen und dann kam die Aufregung. Was sollte sie anziehen, musste sie noch aufräumen? Buffy gab es auf. Sie stand nun doch schon auf und putzte ihre Wohnung – im rosa Schlafanzug und mit Häschen Hausschuhen. Aber so sah sie ja keiner...

Gegen Mittag hatte sie es dann geschafft. Ihre Wohnung war sauber und nun würde sich hier sogar ein Sauberkeitsfanatiker wohl fühlen. Zufrieden stellte sie die Putzsachen an ihren Platz und ging selbst erstmal Duschen. Im Moment stank sie nach Putzmitteln und das war alles andere als sexy! Zwei Stunden später stand sie dann im gelben Bademantel im Schlafzimmer. Was sollte sie nur anziehen?

Zuerst zog sie ein Kleid aus ihrem Schrank. Das Kleid flog sofort wieder weg. Eindeutig das falsche für heute Abend. Buffy wollte etwas anziehen worin sie gut, sexy und nicht aussah als wollte sie sagen das sie heute noch mit ihm schlafen würde. Wieso machte sie darum nur so einen Aufstand? Nach einer sehr langen halben Stunde hatte sie sich für ein rotes Kleid entschieden. Gehalten wurde es von zwei dünnen Spaghettiträgern.

Die blonde Frau sah sich im Spiegel an und befand das sie verdammt gut aussah. Gerade zu umwerfend! Buffy legte noch etwas Schmuck an und schminkte sich dann dezent. Zufrieden schlüpfte sie in ihre roten Pfennigabsätze und stöckelte in ihr Wohnzimmer. Jetzt musste nur noch Spike hier auftauchen...

Punkt 19.00 Uhr klingelte es dann und Buffys Herz machte einen Sprung. Sie öffnete die Tür und lächelte den blonden Mann an. „Hey.", sagte sie und ging ein Stück zurück um ihn in die Wohnung zu lassen.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Buffy.", wünschte er und gab Buffy einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. Spike kam samt Essen und einer kleinen Tasche in die Wohnung seiner Nachbarin und stellte das Essen auf dem Tisch ab der von Buffy schon gedeckt worden war. Weihnachtlich,verstand sich.

Er drehte sich nun wieder um und sah Buffy an. Zufrieden stellte sie fest,dass sie scheinbar das richtige Kleid anhatte. Spike musterte sie genau und lächelte breit. „Du siehst unglaublich schön aus, meine kleine Elfe.", sagte er und ging auf sie zu. Vorsichtig nahm er eine von Buffys kleinen Händen und führte sie zum Tisch. „Setz dich, Liebes.",

Eine Stunde später war das Essen verputzt und Buffy unglaublich satt. „Unglaublich. Und du hast das wirklich selbst gekocht? Komm schon. Gib zu das du den Braten gekauft hast, Spike.", versuchte sie ihm ein Geheimnis zu entlocken und nahm einen kleinen Schluck von ihrem Wein. Wenn Spike auch noch kochen konnte...dann sollte sie vielleicht doch mit ihm ins Bett gehen, nur um einen Mann abzubekommen der kochen konnte. Schließlich konnte sie selbst es ganz und gar nicht.

Schmunzelnd schüttelte Spike den Kopf und legte sein Besteck auf den Teller. „Nein, Liebes.", sagte er und grinste. „Das ist alles selbst gekocht. So ist das auch viel besser. Schockiert das du nun einen Mann kennst der Kochen kann?",

„Ja! Ja, das bin ich wirklich. Sogar mehr als ich sollte. Ich glaube außer dir kenne ich keinen Mann der das kann. Das soll nun nicht heißen das es schlecht ist!", setzte sie noch hinzu und lächelte.

„Erzähl mir was von dir, Buffy.", verlangte Spike und sah sie interessiert an. Auch ihm war nicht entgangen das er diese Frau ja eigentlich noch gar nicht kannte. Er wusste ihren Namen und das er sie bezaubernd fand, aber das war es dann auch schon.

„Wie bitte? Ich soll dir was von mir erzählen?", fragte sie verunsichert und sah ihn an. Als er nickte seufzte sie. „Okay...also, wo fang ich da an. Meine Eltern sagen das sie mich lieben, aber scheinbar lieben sie mich nicht genug um Weihnachten mit ihrer Tochter zu verbringen. Mum ist nach Aspen gefahren und mein Vater verbringt diese Zeit mit seiner viel zu jungen Frau.", redete sie drauf los und sah ihn an. Vermutlich war es nicht das was er hören wollte.

„Hey...meine Eltern sind auch nicht gerade wunderbar. Mein alter Herr wollte das ich in seine Fußstapfen trete und Jura studiere. Aber das war mir viel zu trocken und ich bin erstmal durch die Weltgeschichte getingelt und nun, mein Herz, bin ich Immobilienmakler. Und ich hab mir sagen lassen das wir angeblich noch trockener sind als Anwälte.", erzählte er ihr und verzog beim letzten Satz den Mund nach unten.

„Immobilienmakler, ja?", grinsend sah sie ihn an und nickte. „Ja. Die sind wirklich total langweilig und unmännlich.", scherzte sie und sah dann in seine wunderbaren blauen Augen. „Aber ich glaube das trifft nicht auf alle zu...zum Beispiel dieser eine Immobilienmakler der gerade bei mir in der Wohnung ist, ist nicht trocken und langweilig.", versicherte sie dem Mann ihr gegenüber.

„Und...hast du Geschwister?",

Buffy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich hab keine Geschwister. Oh warte...doch...ich hab ja doch eine Schwester.", murmelte sie und fuhr sich durch ihre blonden Haare. Wie hatte sie ihre nervige Halbschwester nur vergessen können? „Ich hab eine Halbschwester...sie ist aus Dads zweiter Ehe...Dawn. Aber ich mag sie nicht. Sie ist einige Jahre jünger als ich und schrecklich nervig. Und was ist mit dir?",

„Ich hab keine Geschwister. Bin also ein verwöhntes Einzelkind und du scheinbar auch. So Halbgeschwister zählen in dieser Hinsicht ja kaum.", meinte Spike und lächelte Buffy an.

„Wie alt bist du eigentlich? Wieso bist du nicht verheiratet? Hast du Kinder? Nun bist du dran mit Fragen beantworten, Spike.", frohlockte sie und sah ihn genau an. Scheinbar war Spike ein toller Mann und die waren doch normal verheiratet! Erst Recht in einer Stadt wie New York.

„Ich bin 29 Jahre alt und ich bin es einfach nicht. Ich denke es liegt schlicht und einfach daran das ich bisher noch nicht die richtige getroffen habe, Liebes.", sagte er. „Und Kinder hab ich auch noch nicht. Aber was nicht ist kann ja noch werden. Doch auch da will ich auf die richtige Frau warten...sonst ist das ganze doch nur halb so schön. Und wieso ist so eine umwerfende Frau wie du nicht verheiratet?",

Vor dieser Frage hatte sie irgendwie Angst gehabt. Die Sache mit Angel war einfach nichts worauf sie sonderlich stolz war. Nicht mehr. „uhm...na ja...", murmelte sie und wurde Augenblicklich rot. Das ganze war ihr peinlich. Sie hasste es so sehr eine geschiedene Frau zu sein. Und dieser wunderbare Mann würde es auch erfahren. Natürlich würde er...

„Oh Scheiße. Sag nicht das du eine verheiratete Frau bist? Buffy, sag mir bitte nicht das du einen Mann hast.", dabei sah er sie wirklich flehend und ziemlich entsetzt an.

Buffy schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Nein! Nein, ich bin keine verheiratete Frau. Ich hab wirklich keinen Mann der auf mich wartet...du musst keine Angst haben das hier jemand reinstürmt und dir den Kopf abreißen will.", versicherte sie ihm und sah ihn dann nervös an. „Aber...",

„Aber?", Spike sah sie gespannt an und hoffte das es nichts schlimmes sein würde.

„ahm...ich bin eine 25 Jährige, geschiedene Frau. Ist das schlimm?", fragte sie kleinlaut und sah ihn mit Kulleraugen an.

„Oh nein! Nein, Buffy. Ich finde es nicht schlimm. Jeder von uns hat doch eine Vergangenheit und zu deiner gehörte scheinbar mal ein Ehemann.", lächelnd umfasste er ihr Kinn und zog ihr Gesicht etwas nach oben. „Aber vielleicht willst du mir ja sagen wieso du eine geschiedene Frau bist?",

„mh...wir waren zu jung, weißt du.", sie sah ihn dabei an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Angel und ich waren gerade mal 19 Jahre alt als wir geheiratet haben. Meine Mutter war von Anfang an gegen diese Beziehung und du kannst dir sicher vorstellen das sie sich nicht darüber gefreut hat als ich ihr erzählt habe das wir geheiratet haben.", erzählte sie ihm.

Spike nickte und Buffy fuhr fort. „Eine Weile waren wir auch ziemlich glücklich, aber wir hatten es nie leicht. Ich wollte Studieren, nur ging es einfach nicht. Und dann kam die Scheidung. Ich bin umgezogen und doch noch auf das College gegangen. Vielleicht war die Scheidung doch zu was gut...",

„Etwas gutes hat es auf jeden Fall. Ich sitze hier nun nicht mit einer verheirateten Frau.", meinte Spike lächelnd und gab Buffy dann eine längliche Schachtel. „Das ist für dich...uhm, dein Geschenk, Liebes.", hauchte er in ihr Ohr und drückte ihr das eingewickelte Geschenk in die Hände.

„Danke.", Buffy sah das Geschenk an und löste dann vorsichtig die Schleife. Spike hatte also auch an ein Geschenk gedacht. Wie sehr sie sich darüber freute konnte Buffy mit Worten gar nicht ausdrücken. Stattdessen packte sie es aus und öffnete dann die Schachtel. Ein leises ‚Klack' ertönte und Buffys Mund ging auf und zu.

„Ich...das ist...wow...unglaublich. Aber das war doch bestimmt viel zu teuer.", wollte sie einwerfen und sah verzaubert auf die wunderschöne Kette die dort in dieser Schachtel lag. Die Kette war einfach unglaublich. Anders konnte man das nicht sagen. Silber mit einem kleinen Kreuz. Bei näherem Ansehen erkannte man dass das Kreuz aus lauter kleinen glänzenden Steinen bestand. Wunderschön.

„Sie gefällt dir also, ja?", hoffnungsvoll sah Spike die verzauberte Frau an und konnte nur Grinsen. Buffy nickte und sprang dann auf. Ohne lange zu überlegen nahm sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Und wie ihr diese Kette gefiel. So sehr das es ihr egal war das sie so etwas sonst nicht tat. Nein, Buffy war sonst vollkommen brav – nun ja, meistens zumindest!

Spike hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit das sie ihn nun küssen würde. Die kleine Buffy küsste ihren unverschämten Nachbarn. Doch wozu sollte er sich beschweren? Genau das war es doch was er sich wünschte, oder? Ja, er sehnte sich nach dieser Frau. Egal wie viele Fehler sie noch haben würde...der Gedanke neben ihr aufzuwachen und den Duft ihrer Haare neben sich wahrzunehmen war berauschend.

Spike schlag seine Arme um Buffys Hüfte und zog sie dann zu sich auf den Schoß. Im Moment hatte ein anderer Teil von ihm das Denken übernommen und wenn Buffy etwas dagegen haben würde, dann würde sie es mit Sicherheit sagen. Auf welche Art auch immer. Doch das tat Buffy nicht. Im Gegenteil. Als er sie auf seinen Schoß zog schmiegte sie sich enger an diesen göttlichen Mann und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

Was konnte sie schon großartig falsch machen? Mit ihm ins Bett gehen und am nächsten Morgen feststellen das er nicht der Mann war den er ihr bis jetzt vorgespielt hatte? Doch das glaubte sie bei ihm einfach nicht. Spike war unglaublich und aufrichtig – das war er ganz bestimmt. Buffy hoffte es einfach. Um glücklich zu werden musste sie im Leben auch Mal etwas riskieren und in diesem Moment hieß das Risiko Spike.

„mmh", mit einem Schmatzen löste sie sich von seinen Lippen und sah ihn schwer atmend an. „Wie heißt du eigentlich richtig, Spike? Das kann doch einfach nicht dein Name sein, oder?", daran hatte sie bisher gar nicht gedacht! Kaum saß sie auf seinem Schoß fiel ihr so eine Frage ein...oh Spike musste ja nun Sachen von ihr denken. Aber Spike konnte unmöglich sein Name sein. Konnte man so schreckliche Eltern haben?

Spike blinzelte Buffy eine Sekunde lang einfach nur irritiert an. Hatte sie das gerade gefragt? Die ganze Situation war komisch. Auf seinem Schoß saß ein wunderschönes Mädchen und sorgte dafür das sich bestimmte Regionen in ihm regten und eben jene Frau erkundigte sich nach seinen Namen. Verrückt. Buffy war wirklich verrückt. „uh nein, Liebes. Das ist nur ein Spitzname.", dabei strich er ihr federleicht über ihre Wange und lächelte Buffy an.

„William. Mein richtiger Name ist William Scott.", stellte er sich nun zum ersten Mal richtig vor und küsste Buffy dann auf die Nasenspitze. Ihm war sofort aufgefallen das diese Frau sehr munter und neugierig war. Und es gefiel ihm. Ohne Vorwarnung sprang Buffy auf und drückte Spike dann ein Geschenk an die Brust. „Ich hätte dein Geschenk fast vergessen.", gestand sie und lächelte ihn an. „Ich hoffe es gefällt dir...ganz sicher war ich mir nicht. Ach, pack es einfach was.",

Spike gab ihr einen Kuss und entfernte das Geschenkpapier dann ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste von den Cds. Als er die Interpreten der Cds dann sah grinste er. Also war sie doch sein Schatten gewesen. Interessant, das war wirklich interessant. Allerdings würde er Buffy nicht sagen das er sie bemerkt hatte. Das war einfach nicht nötig. „Ich find sie super, Liebes.", sagte er ehrlich und küsste sie lange.

Während dem Kuss legte er die Cds auf den Tisch und zog Buffy wieder auf seinen Schoß. Ohne sie kam es ihm dort verdammt kalt vor. Sie passte einfach perfekt zu ihm. Dieses Gefühl hatte er schon so lange nicht mehr gehabt. Um genau zu sein seit Drusilla ihn verlassen hatte, hatte er das nicht mehr gefühlt. Sehnsucht vermischt mit Verlangen und Leidenschaft. Verflucht. Was stellte diese Frau nur mit ihm an?

Spikes Hände fuhren sanft über Buffys Arme und strichen dann beruhigend über ihren Rücken. Herr je, sie trug keinen BH. Da war er sich nun sicher. Gerade hatte er es gefühlt. Dies steigerte sein Verlangen noch und er zog sie fast schon unsanft zu sich und verschloss ihre Lippen mit den seinen. Er wollte sie, brauchte sie – genau jetzt.

Buffy drückte sich noch mehr an ihn und rieb sich aufreizend an der kleinen Beule unter ihr. Das dies nicht einfach eine „Beule" war wusste sie sehr gut, aber vielleicht sollte sie beim Thema Männer endlich mal auf Anya hören? Dieses eine Mal könnte sie es ja versuchen und Spike schien auch kein Macho zu sein, nicht wirklich...

„hhhhhhhhhhmm", Spike löste sich schwerfällig von Buffy und sah ihr dann in die Augen. „Buffy, wenn du nicht willst dass das hier mehr wird als harmloses rumgeknutsche, dann solltest du damit aufhören...wir sollten damit aufhören.", sprach er leise und verfolgte das Schimmern in ihre Augen genau. Sie verzauberte ihn. Viel mehr als sie es sollte...

Grinsend bewegte Buffy ihre Hand nach unten und umfasste die Beule in seiner Hose. „Also von mir aus können wir aus dem geknutsche gerne mehr machen, Spike.", Buffy hatte sich entschieden – für Spike. Wenn sie wieder geliebt werden wollte, dann musste sie ein Risiko eingehen können.

Mehr brauchte er nicht. Spike zog Buffy in seine Arme und erhob sich dann mit ihr. In ihrem Schlafzimmer würde es mit Sicherheit viel bequemer sein als auf einem Stuhl. Und vielleicht sah es da auch nicht wie in der Werkstatt vom Weihnachtsmann aus!?

„Geradeaus und dann links", nuschelte Buffy gegen seinen Hals und umklammerte ihn noch etwas mehr. Spike roch gut. Das war ihr bisher gar nicht aufgefallen und näher gekommen war sie ihm ja auch zuvor schon. Aber in den Armen eines Mannes war doch alles anders. Zusammen fielen die beiden auf das Bett und das Risiko wurde ausgelebt...

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Buffy so ausgeruht wie seit langem nicht mehr. Lächelnd steckte Buffy sich und kuschelte sich wieder etwas mehr in ihre Bettdecke. Hier war es im Moment so unglaublich warm. Vor sich hinmurmelnd streckte sie den Arm aus und suchte die andere Seite des Bettes nach Spike ab. Doch da war nichts. Nichts.

Auf einmal war Buffy wach und schreckte hoch. Das durfte einfach nicht sein. Spike durfte nicht weg sein. Langsam stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen und als die Schlafzimmertüre aufging sah sie geschockt auf den blonden Mann der wieder ins Zimmer kam.

„Morgen, Liebes. Hast du-", jetzt sah er das sie weinte. Verunsichert ging Spike wieder zu Buffy ins Bett und zog sie an sich. „Alles in Ordnung bei dir? Buffy, was ist los?", erkundigte er sich und drückte ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Schläfe.

„uhm ich dachte du bist weg...", sagte sie unter Tränen und drückte sich enger an ihn. Aber er war noch da...Spike war immer noch bei ihr. „Hab es eine Sekunde fast schon bereut das ich mal auf Anya gehört hab.", nuschelte sie an seinen Hals und sah nun das er ihren Adventskalender geplündert hatte.

„hey...hast du etwa die Schokolade die drinnen war gegessen?", wollte sie wissen und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Das war doch ihr geliebter Adventskalender! Ganz allein der von der kleinen Buffy.

„ahhh Nein?", murmelte er und sah sie an. „Nur das Türchen mit der Nummer 23 drauf. Zu mehr kam ich allerdings noch nicht. Und ich denke die 24 gehört dir.", Spike nahm den Kalender und steckte das kleine Schokoladenmännchen aus dem Türchen Nummer 24 dann in Buffys Mund. „Lecker, oder?", er küsste sie sanft und zog sie wieder in seine Arme.

„mh verdammt Lecker.", stimmte sie ihm zu und kuschelte sich an ihn. Sie liebte ihn schon jetzt. Anders konnte sie ihre Gefühle für Spike gar nicht ausdrücken. Er hatte ihr das beste Weihnachtsfest seit Jahren beschert und zuerst hatte sie ihn einfach nur für einen nervigen Kerl gehalten. Genau mit diesem Mann lag sie nun in ihrem Bett. So glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Mein kleiner Schneeengel.", hauchte er in ihr Ohr und fing an ihren Hals zu küssen.

_Schneeengel?_ Buffy schmollte und sah ihn dann an. „Ich würde aber vieeel lieber ein Schneemann sein.", gab sie trotzig von sich und kuschelte sich wieder an Spikes Brust.

**The END**


End file.
